


techNOlogy

by lokingud



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 21st Century, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Stark Tower, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokingud/pseuds/lokingud
Summary: Steve Rogers is overwhelmed. TV, barcodes, shopping, music, cars...everything has changed. The 1940s are dead, but he is not. He is very much alive and has to figure things out.One-Shots/short Drabbles revolving around Steve and his attempts to figure out the 21st century. (Some are Stony, probably most of them xD)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 37





	1. first encounter with the TV

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ^^  
> first OneShot: Steve watches TV :D  
> (English is not my first language, so some sentences might sound weird as f*ck lul xD)  
> Have fun!
> 
> THIS ONE IS STONY (developed relationship) :D

The minute he stepped into the elevator Tony noticed just how exhausted he was. It was three in the morning and he had worked his butt off for hours. He was craving some time with his boyfriend, but Steve, the grandpa, would be fast asleep by now. Of course he would, not only because the Capsicle was literally a hundred years old, but because no reasonable human being had such a fucked up sleep schedule. Well, every other human being didn’t have to ensure his whole team was safe while fighting the universes worst. He’d be the one responsible for any pain or death because it could have been evitable if he’d just work a little bit harder. So he had to make adjustments to their suits, their arrows and shields, and guns. He had to protect them as far as he could, even if that meant working from 10 to 4.  
Yawning, Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked to the kitchen. At first, he didn’t even notice the figure of his boyfriend in the living room. But there he was, undoubtedly, sitting cross-legged and watching TV.  
“Honey, what are you doing?”, Tony chuckled, stopping halfway between the elevator and the kitchen. Steve was mesmerized, to say the least. He stared at the TV, both hands clasped around the remote like it was going to make the picture disappear when he’d release his grab, and barely remembered to blink. “Oh, Infomercials, my favorite.”, he giggled and sat down next to his lover. Sometimes he forgot that all these things were new for Steve. Steve, who had been capitated in the ice for more than 70 years. Steve, who fell unconscious in the 1940s and woke up in the 2010s. Steve, his precious sweetheart, who was overwhelmed by barcodes, who still tried to figure out how you could call someone on a smartphone, and who didn’t believe Tony for months when he told him about people walking around on the moon.  
  
_“Very funny Tony. Stop fooling around. I don’t buy it, I may have missed some things, but people on the moon? That’s too ridiculous!”  
“Steve, I am not kidding, in 1969 Armstrong, Aldrin and Collins set their insulated feet on the moon. You might want to continue believing in the Man in the Moon, but I am telling the trust Capsicle.”_  
  
With a tender smile on his face, Tony placed his hand between Steve’s shoulder blades and stroked his back.  
“How long have you been up? Must be quite some time since you figured out how the TV works.”  
“Since you left me.”, he mumbled and took a short second to look at his boyfriend, before he stared at the girl in the television again. “Nat showed me how to use the television.”  
“I can see that honey.”, he smiled. Slowly, Tony took the remote from Steve and turned the TV off. “But I think we should go to bed now. I promise you can watch some more tomorrow.”  
“Wait-“, Steve looked at him with the curious eyes of a little boy. “The TV doesn’t stop playing at midnight anymore?”  
“No.”, Tony chuckled. “They broadcast 24/7. And it’s time I tear you away from the tv since it is already four o’clock in the morning and you are still up. Come on, let’s go.”  
Steve nodded but looked at the TV again. A small laugh escaped him, while he rubbed his face. “Nat showed me how to use the TV.”, he repeated. “Didn’t think it would be so addicting. Good thing I don’t know how to turn this thing on by myself.”  
Tony took his hands in his and caressed them with his thumbs.  
“When I moved out and left Howard behind, I started pouring money down the drain. I bought everything I liked, tipped people with hundreds of dollars, gave it to beggars, spent it on good food and hot girls. I wanted to do everything I couldn’t do under the ‘wing’ of my father. And while everyone told me it was an unhealthy coping mechanism, it felt so good. So relieving. So no worries, watch some TV Capsicle, catch up.”  
Steve looked at him and even though he was still considering whether it was a good idea to give in to the wonders of television, he looked at his boyfriend with such intensity and love that it made Tony’s heart explode with sheer happiness.  
“Ah you know what, fuck it. Let’s watch some more commercials, sweetheart. Or a movie. I tell you 4 AM is the best time to watch quality TV. And I could show you how to use the telly.”  
Tony laid down on the couch, pulled Steve in his arm, and turned on the TV again. They watched some talk shows and a stupid movie about a guy who got turned into a mix between a whale and a wolf. The blonde had his eyes plastered to the screen, while Tony just looked at his soldier with adoration. It was too cute, the way he barely blinked to not miss a second, the way he forgot everything around him, way too fascinated by something so ordinary for Tony.  
  
“Darling?”, Steves's raspy voice broke the silence.  
“Hmm?”  
They were still snuggled up on the couch, Steves head on Tony's chest, both of them tired and ready to catch up on some sleep.  
“How much does television premium cost?”  
‘Wow, I really need some more sleep’, Tony thought. ‘This doesn’t make any sense…’  
“What do you mean sweetheart?”  
“I mean…it’s like…what was it called? Spongeify Premium. You pay for the color, right?”  
Tony couldn’t stop the smile, Steve was just too adorable.  
“In the early 1970s color television in North America outsold monochrome units. Everyone has a colored TV Baby.”, he yawned and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. “I mean there is HD and 4K and stuff, but let’s talk about that at another time, I don’t want your head to explode.”  
Tenderly, he kissed the top of his head.  
“That would leave ugly stains.”


	2. Amazon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time, but here is the second OS :D  
> Steve tries to figure out how Amazon works and in his eyes, it's *magic*

Steve looked up from his Stark Phone and furrowed his brows.  
“JARVIS?”, he asked.  
“Yes, Captain?”  
“Call Tony, please.”  
While JARVIS tried to ring Tony Steve looked back down at his phone. Unsure, he used his index finger to scroll up. ‘This isn’t rocket science Captain. You’ll figure it out.’, he remembered the genius words. Yeah sure, for someone who built his own artificial intelligence and designed a high-tech suit it was easy to use a smartphone. But for someone like Steve, someone who was born in the 1920s, someone who had grown up with writing letters and who still used candlelight, it was like looking at alien technology. All these buttons and ‘tabs’ and ‘googles’ and some dubious windows Tony was talking about.  
“Welcome to Blue’s Clues with Steve Rogers. What’s today's mystery?”, the billionaire asked. Steve could hear his heels on some kind of marble floor. He had left this morning to attend some press conference.  
“Very funny Stark. Just…this Amazon, is it-“  
He got interrupted by a voice that rang over the speakers wherever Tony was.  
“Hang on Cap. I need to go. Just ask Bruce or Natasha, or whoever is around. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”  
Tony knew Steve didn’t like asking JARVIS too much. After several years of living in and getting accommodated to the 21st century, Steve was still a man from the ‘Roaring Twenties’. Steve wanted to intervene, but the line was dead. Great.

Determined to figure this whole Amazon thing out, Steve left his room and walked into the kitchen.  
“Surrender my Breakfast!”, he heard Thor snarl. A look in the kitchen showed the brothers standing at the countertop. Thor pointed a butterknife at the toaster, while Loki kept his distance, arms crossed and rolled his eyes.  
“Brother. It’s a toast. It needs 216 seconds to be toasted perfectly.”, the trickster commented.  
“I am the God of Thunder! Obey, wheat product!”, he yelled and nearly stabbed the toaster with his knife.  
Okay…they wouldn’t be able to help Steve figure out how this century worked…

“Hey Bucky, do you know how Amazon works?”  
Once he arrived in the living room he planted himself next to his friend and showed him his smartphone.  
“Amazon?”, the assassin asked. “Is that a new thing? Like the Frisbee?”, he asked curiously, taking a look at the screen.  
“I don’t think so. No.”, Steve mumbled. Bruce snickered and looked at them from the window.

“Amazon is where you can buy things.”, he explained.  
“Yeah. I saw like a thousand different kinds of toothpaste.”, Steve commented. “And shoe polishes.”  
“No way.”, Bucky took the phone and started furiously tapping on it.  
“Yeah, they got a lot.”, Bruce smiled.  
“And where is it?”, Steve furrowed his brow, grabbing the foldable map that lay on the coffee table.  
“Oh it’s not-“  
“Yeah Bruce, where is it?”, Bucky asked vigorously, looking at the map too.

The two super soldiers looked at the map and tried to figure out where this magic store was, while Bruce desperately tried to tell them how the internet worked. He rubbed his temples.  
“Guys, it’s an online shop. You can order things from your phone.”  
Bucky looked up puzzled.  
“There is no store you can go to.”

In the meantime, Thor and Loki had finished their breakfast and joined the group. While Thor didn’t really understand what was going on, Loki couldn’t stop smirking.  
“And what about the one downtown?”, the God of Mischief asked innocently.  
Both men looked at him curiously.  
“Downtown?”, Bucky asked.  
“Indeed. You won’t find it on the map though. It’s an insider tip.”, he winked and watched them rise to their feet.  
“Guys-“, Bruce tried to hold them back a last time, but the two soldiers had already turned into way too excited kids.

“You get the car, I’ll get my money.”  
“Alright, Stevie!”  
"Neither of you has a driver's license!", Bruce squealed panicked from the living room.


End file.
